


Just Might Find 8

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [11]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's ready to push at Sean's pain limits, and Sean's ready to go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 8

Forty-eight hours without coming seemed like a fair punishment when Bill laid it out on Monday. It still seems fair, and the ache in Sean's balls is getting easier to deal with. He's still driving himself crazy wanting to rub up against everything in sight -- everything from Bill's hands to his thighs to the pad on the floor he's been sleeping on -- but he's been trying like hell to be good, getting Bill's coffee, giving him an enthusiastic blowjob, being there to take care of him when he gets out of the shower.

And that leash. Christ. There's a part of Sean that wishes it were on a collar, that would love it if Bill could just reach down and reel him in, demand kisses or licks or Sean's mouth between his legs at any given moment with just a jerk of leather, but just having the leash on is enough to remind him that -- for the week, anyway -- he's someone's boy.

He's more than content right now, kneeling down at Bill's side while Bill's reading. And it doesn't have him too impatient, wondering how he's going to get used. He has a feeling that the last thing that's going to happen this week is Bill running out of ideas.

Reaching down, Bill plays with Sean's hair as he finishes the last couple of paragraphs of the chapter. "Tell me, boy," he says, finally putting the book down. "Is there anything you're actually afraid of when it comes to pain?"

"Being cut," Sean says immediately, and he thinks about it for a few seconds, trying to come up with more. "I've an aversion to burn play, but that's something I could take if the scene were right. Other than that, sir, no, I can't think of anything."

"You're a challenge, you know," Bill says, still playing with Sean's hair, his touch a little firmer now. "I'd like to test your limits, but I'd also like you to be able to function for the whole week we're together." It's a wall Bill keeps running up against and he knows he needs to be more zen about it, because if he keeps worrying at it, he won't enjoy the week. Furthermore, Sean won't enjoy the week, and Bill doesn't like shortchanging his boys like that.

Sean nudges up into Bill's touch, hoping for more. "I understand, sir," he murmurs. "I'd do my best to serve even if I'm hurting, but I suppose you know that already -- what sort of limits does sir want to push at?" _All of them,_ Sean thinks, not a little desperately, but there's still enough time in the week for him to keep a handle on how greedy he's feeling and not beg for everything at once.

"I'd like to beat you until you begged me to stop," Bill says matter of factly. It's not something many people like to be told, but Bill knows enough about Sean's brand of masochism to guess that Sean will see this as the same kind of challenge Bill does. "Trouble is," he adds, "I need you up and walking around tomorrow when we go look over the flat."

"Ah," Sean says, frowning lightly. "That could be difficult, yes, sir. Unless you only want me begging because I'm desperate to be fucked, but that's a very different situation..." He frowns harder. "You could get me begging pretty fast if you clipped weights to my balls," he grimaces, just thinking about it, "or you could get me begging and still have me up the next day if it were something involving just my nipples, but if it's something you want to get your arm behind, sir, then I probably will need a day or two to recover." He glances up, not sure if he should apologize for that or not.

"I like that you put a lot of thought into this," Bill says, with a sharper tug on Sean's hair. "I'm enjoying you quite a bit." His hand slides down the side of Sean's face and he cups Sean's chin, tilting his head until Sean can look up. "I think I'll go for a compromise."

Sean's stomach's already gone warm with the words _I'm enjoying you quite a bit_, and he can't help grinning as he looks up. "Yes, sir?"

"You'll see," Bill says, gives Sean's face something that's half slap, half caress. "Get us a room with a good heavy suspension frame," he continues, getting up. "I need to get a couple of things together." Whistling lightly, he heads into the bedroom.

"Yes, sir," Sean says, grinning again, and he heads for the phone.

Between Sean and the Establishment's efficiency, it's only a matter of fifteen minutes or so before Bill's cuffing Sean to the heavy, metal frame. "Not too much weight on your shoulders?" he asks, looking down to make sure Sean's feet, although apart, are still flat on the ground. He also checks the wrist cuffs again before snapping the leash back on the right cuff.

"It's brilliant, sir," Sean says, tugging at the cuffs just to test them a little. It's also the heaviest bondage he's been in in years, and if he hadn't spent all day hard, he'd be hard now just from the feel of it. _Fuck, this is wonderful._

"Not bad, but you're still moving too much," Bill says. "Not your fault, of course," he adds, "but...." His voice trails off as he checks a shelf of bondage gear and comes back with a bondage belt and a set of straps. Once the belt is buckled around Sean's waist, Bill uses the straps to anchor the belt to the frame. "Better."

Pulling a bit gag out of his bag, he moves in front of Sean. "Anything you need to say before we start?"

"No, sir," Sean murmurs. He should probably think about non-verbal safewords, but half the reason he hasn't brought it up is that he trusts Bill, and the other half is that he doesn't expect to get pushed hard enough to safeword. Somewhere in there, there's a sense that maybe he shouldn't have a safeword at all with Bill, but that's a heavy thing to lay on a dom early on, and he's not going to bring it up first.

After getting the gag on properly, Bill grabs the end of the leash and tucks it into Sean's fingers. "If you drop it, I'll take it as a safeword and pull the gag off so we can talk. Nod if you understand." Once Sean's nodded, Bill smiles. "Good boy," he says, slapping Sean lightly on the hip before heading to his equipment bag.

The flogger Bill pulls out is showy -- sixty falls of black elk hide -- but not terribly harsh. It'll do for a good warm up beating though, and Bill's always liked the workout it provides. Returning to Sean, he drapes the tails over Sean's shoulder, letting them slide down his chest.

Sean can't groan the way he'd like and can't squirm the way he'd like, but the feel of the tails against his skin is perfect. He's so ready for this -- definitely ready to be hurt -- and he grunts a little through the gag, trying to get the idea across that he wants to be beaten and wants it _badly_.

"I know," Bill says, fairly sure Sean's grunt is one of encouragement. He strokes Sean's chest with the falls one more time before backing off and moving around behind Sean. The first blow isn't that hard, although the sheer weight of the whip itself will make sure that Sean feels it, and the next several blows land at the same strength. _There's nothing like having a whole afternoon with nothing to do but beat your boy._

And that sense that Bill could go on like this all day is just what Sean needs right now. He's not getting bored of Sean, doesn't seem to think Sean's too greedy a sub, and Sean never quite feels like he knows how to return the favor on all of it.

After getting Sean's shoulders up to a nice shade of red, Bill does the same for Sean's ass. He'd like to get Sean's chest the same color, but the flogger's too heavy and too big to use without getting more hits over Sean's stomach than would really be safe.

Before getting the next toy, Bill moves behind Sean and presses in close. "I'm going to fuck you after I'm done," he says in Sean's ear. "Fuck you while you're hurting."

"_Mmmmm._" _Yes, sir, please, sir, please please please fuck me, your boy, please fuck your boy, sir..._ Sean nods, just a little, wishing he could press back. He can't, though; there's nothing he can do except take everything Bill feels like giving him. _And you fucking love it, slut. You wouldn't even try to pretend you don't. Well... not without orders._

Bill's next toy is a favorite of his, an interesting combination of single tail and cat that he picked up on a trip to San Francisco once. He loves the versatility of it and loves the way it marks up a boy's skin.

After one practice swing that snaps to one side of Sean, Bill lands the first blow right between Sean's shoulder blades. He's still not throwing at full strength, but the whip leaves a nice row of dull red lines on Sean's already red skin.

Sean cries out into the gag -- the sensation's not a familiar one, but it's a hell of a nice sting, and he shivers, hoping to get more of it. _More, please, please..._

Bill alternates between Sean's ass and back, occasionally landing a blow on the backs of Sean's thighs just for contrast. As he gets into the groove, he swings harder, the leather tails bringing up welts now.

The blows on Sean's ass are nice, the ones on his back even better, but it's the ones that land on his thighs that make him wish like hell the gag was out so he could beg. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, master, more of that, please. Oh, fuck, please._

There's a pattern to Sean's sounds, and Bill soon realizes that Sean's reacting more to the blows on his thighs. _Good to know,_ he thinks, landing several more blows to the backs of Sean's thighs before moving around in front. He's warmed up now and he's got his aim down well and so, when he begins working the front of Sean's thighs over with the whip, there's not much of a chance of him hitting Sean's cock.

This is so good Sean's practically vibrating. He's glad he's strapped in as tight as he is; it all feels so damned _safe_, safe getting hurt like this and safe being under Bill's care. And it's easy to just sink, to feel himself moving into a place where nothing matters but the man who's hurting him, where the only thing he cares about is making sure that man's pleased by everything Sean has to offer.

The whip is good, a fun toy to play with and something Sean's obviously enjoying, but Bill wants more than just simple enjoyment from Sean, and so, after a few more good heavy blows to Sean's thighs, it's time for another toy. "This next one is going to hurt," he says to Sean, his voice cheerful. Taking out a split strap, he moves back behind Sean concentrating on Sean's ass and thighs.

Hurt isn't the half of it. The leather's brutal, and Sean loves it immediately. It's not long before Bill's pushing him up against the limit of what feels good and what hurts like hell, though in this headspace the pain's welcome, all of it running through him and settling between his legs. But great bloody Christ, there's only so much he'll be able to take before he goes fucking insane and has to scream or cry or shatter.

"That's it," Bill says, more to himself than to Sean. The noises Sean's making behind the gag sound increasingly desperate and they're going straight to Bill's cock. _Getting a blowjob in the morning is an even better idea when you plan on spending your afternoon beating a boy._

He steps back, assesses Sean's ass and thighs, and decides that he should really start in on the front. _He'll be able to sit, although it'll hurt like hell, and I want to see those tears when they finally come,_ he thinks, landing the tips of the strap in a quick blow to one of Sean's nipples.

Sean's nipples have always been sensitive, but with the rings they're even more so, and the blow to his nipple causes a sharp intake of breath as his eyes cloud with tears. _Fuck. Oh, fuck, hurts so much._ And while he might not beg Bill to stop if his mouth were free, he can't do anything about the way tears are welling up and starting to spill over.

"Fuck yeah," Bill says, slapping the strap across Sean's nipples several more times. He wonders if Sean could come just from this and is a little annoyed when he remembers that he can't test that theory right now. _At least I can still fuck him._

Sean's careful with his breathing, making sure he doesn't choke or breathe too fast, but by now he _is_ crying, tears spilling over as he tugs at his cuffs. And he's still not thinking about it stopping; if Bill wants him to hurt this much, if he's pleasing Bill with it, then it's exactly where he wants to be. But oh, Christ, he'd love to be able to beg.

"If I keep hurting you," Bill asks, reaching up to stroke Sean's damp cheek, "will you be in danger of coming?"

Sean gives Bill a desperate look but shakes his head once, then frowns. There's no good way to signal _maybe_ from behind a gag. The problem is it's not the pain exactly; it's the way Bill pushes him. Pushed the right way he'd be in real danger of coming; the pain itself's not going to get him there, not the way it's been coming so far. Biting or twisting his nipples and he'd be in trouble, but the various blows from Bill's toys -- he thinks he'll be safe enough through that.

In fact, Bill can see the "maybe" that Sean's trying to convey. "Try not to," he says, looking Sean in the eye. The next blow of the strap isn't as hard as the others, but given that it lands right across Sean's cock, it doesn't need to be. Bill follows it with five more just like it, and he divides his attention between Sean's face and his cock as the short sharp slaps land.

_Fuck_, that'll do it. That gets Sean aching to come, as desperate as he's been since he was told he wouldn't be coming for two days. He's damned if he knows why having his cock beaten, having it practically glowing red from pain, makes him want to come more than ever -- it'll hurt even more to come than it would not to -- but there he is, whimpering behind the gag and pleading with his eyes as much as he can manage. _Fuck fuck please, fuck, please...!_

It's harder to judge where the edge is when your boy is gagged, but Bill's fairly sure he's close and he doesn't want to be too cruel and force Sean to come again. Letting the strap fall, he moves in close and nuzzles Sean, licking at the tears on Sean's face. "Good boy," he murmurs. "Good boy."

Sean nuzzles back as much as he can. _Thank you, sir, thank you, master, thank you..._

"I really need to fuck you right now," Bill says, his hands busy with the cuffs. It only takes a minute before Sean is free and Bill gets him down onto the ground. "Knees and elbows," he growls, grabbing a condom and some lube from his bag. "And God help you if you come, boy." Sean's nodding as he hits the ground, spreading his knees, bracing himself. Just _yes_ in every way his body can get the word across. He flattens his hands against the floor, ducks his head down, skin stretching over welts and deepening bruises and ass ready to be filled. _Yes. Please._

Bill gets his trousers down and the condom on in record time. A quick slick of lube goes on over the latex, and then he's slamming into Sean's ass hard. Without giving Sean any time to adjust, Bill sets up a hard, driving rhythm, gripping Sean's hips hard enough to lay new finger marks over the old ones.

Sean screams into the gag, shoving back hard, already imagining the look of bruises on bruises and the way it'll feel when Bill touches them.

Bill's already damn close, and Sean's muffled scream is just one more reason to let go and just attempt to pound Sean into the ground. He's not concerned about the fact that they'll both probably have rug burn after this, or the fact he might be pushing Sean into coming in spite of being told not to. All Bill wants is to _take_ Sean as hard and brutally as he can.

It makes Sean growl and snarl into the gag, biting down hard and forcing himself to hold back. _Not going to fuck up this time,_ he thinks, but Bill's driving into him hard enough that coherent thought's not going to be possible for very long.

Fortunately for Sean, a moment or two at this pace is all Bill can handle before he comes, bending over and sinking his teeth into Sean's shoulder at the last moment. "Fuck," he groans, the words muffled against Sean's skin. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Halfway between so aroused his eyes are crossing and so damned satisfied to have drawn that response out of Bill he can barely stand it, Sean nods several times and then firms up his position, wanting to make sure he can keep them both supported for as long as Bill wants to stay like this. _Fucking hell, yes._

Panting hard, Bill rests on Sean for a moment, pleased that Sean managed to get through all of that without coming. "Good boy," he says when he finally pulls out and leans back onto his heels. "Very good boy," he adds, sliding a hand over Sean's ass. "Kneel up."

Sean winces but doesn't hesitate. He pushes himself back up into a kneel, eyes squeezing shut hard as his ass comes down on his heels and his thighs press against his calves. That _does_ hurt, and it'll be worse tomorrow, but nothing he can't move around through. And it's fucking brilliant. Exactly what he's been wanting, and the week's still young. _This was such a fucking good idea._

Bill unbuckles the gag and removes it, giving Sean time to work his jaw a little. "How are you doing?" he asks as he unbuckles the bondage belt and then the suspension cuffs.

"Bloody fantastic, sir, _thank you_," Sean groans. He slides his tongue over his lips, glad to get them wet again, and gives a half-moan, half-sigh. "Hurting all over in all the best ways. Amazed I'm still conscious what with all the blood in my body being drained to my cock," and he grins at that, "but grateful as hell, sir. Thank you."

As usual, there's a bed in one corner of the room and Bill nods toward it. "I think you've more than earned a rest and anything you'd like to eat or drink," he says. "I'm thinking of having a beer or two, myself."

"Just water while I start coming down, please, sir?" Sean asks. "And if you don't mind my curling up with you..." It's a part of the scene he's really started to look forward to, and he doesn't want to miss out on it now.

"Of course," Bill says, standing up and offering Sean a hand. "I'm hardly going to mind, boy; I like it when you curl up with me."

Sean takes Bill's hand and struggles up to his feet. He's a little lightheaded now, and getting stretched out in bed is definitely high on his list of priorities. The way Bill smells after a scene, when Sean's face is tucked into the curve of his arm or his neck or his shoulder, is quickly becoming something Sean needs as much as the pain or the sex. He's not sure what to think about that, but he's glad he's stumbled into a contract with a top who doesn't mind it. It's strange needing reassurance like that.

It's not strange to Bill, who's always liked boys who admit that they need comfort. _If I push you through the wringer, it's my job to take care of you afterwards,_ he always said, and he believes it.

Bill strips as soon as he gets Sean settled in bed. "Hang in there," he says, quickly getting a couple of bottles of water out of the mini-fridge. Putting them down next to the bed, he crawls in with Sean and lies back, stretching out an arm. "C'mere, boy."

Maybe more important than the way Bill feels and smells when Sean's curled up with him is the way Bill makes Sean feel about wanting it -- even needing it. Like it's the most natural thing in the world to wrap himself around his dom and close his eyes, breathing easy and feeling every beautiful little ache in his body. Like he could get used to this if he's not careful.


End file.
